


Jealous

by BofurAndHisHat



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BofurAndHisHat/pseuds/BofurAndHisHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick, short fic on Bofur’s reaction to Thorin hugging Bilbo at the end of Unexpected Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

“What were you doing?”

Bofur braced himself for yet another one of Thorin’s complaints at Bilbo. Complaints which, Bofur thought was absolutely uncalled for; especially after since Bilbo saved Thorin’s life. Bofur stiffened when he saw that Thorin was approaching Bilbo, the hobbit, which, Bofur had come to love over the course of the journey.

“You nearly got yourself killed!”

Was this really necessary?

“Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild! That you had no place amongst us.”

Standing there, Bofur was torn. One half wanted to walk over to Bilbo and hold him while Thorin was being an ass and the other half dared not go against his king. There was an awkward silence as Thorin stopped right in front of Bilbo. Apparently, Bofur’s feet decided to do the thinking for him as he felt himself take a step forward…only to be stopped by Bombur’s hand and a sharp look.

“Oh, I have never been so wrong in my life!” Thorin suddenly cried out and pulled Bilbo into an embrace.

The other dwarves cheered, even Bifur threw a fist pump! As much as Bofur was happy that Thorin had finally accepted Bilbo properly, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy; and his jealously only grew when he noticed that the two held the embrace a little longer than what was normally considered a friendly hug.

That was it; Bofur was going to have to up his game if he was going to have to compete with none other than Thorin Oakenshield to win Bilbo’s affections. Oh yes, Thorin may have won this round, but they had a long way to go before they reached journey’s end.


End file.
